guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Dodge This!"
trinity says it in the matrix--220.245.178.133 02:18, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :A bit far fetched if you ask me. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:11, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::We'll wait until the game comes out to put that in :P I probably is from that though. The Imperialist :::How do you miss with a spell? Dang! I hit the rock with Obsidian Flame! Crap! WTF?! The Paintballer (T/ ) 14:16, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The effect isn't 100% sure yet. I just copied what was already here into the template.--Gigathrash 14:38, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::I severely doubt that this skill has any reference towards the Matrix whatsoever. The term is a common phrase that I have heard used on several occasions long before the Matrix ever came out. If somebody can come up with absolute proof that it's a reference towards the Matrix then fine. Until then, I'm removing it from the article. Born to Mes 19:12, 7 September 2007 (CDT) WORTHLESS NAMING! DODGE THIS! is what you say when you throw a dodgeball at someone's face! This is kinda overpowered if you stand against 1 foe... FGJ! and an IAS = win O_o 84.24.206.123 08:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Infuriating Heat + Soldier's Fury or something...Oh crap, Paragons are gonna get nerfed again! (T/ ) 22:07, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Umm, aren't those both elite?-- (T) 22:08, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::Teamwork, ever heard of it? (T/ ) 22:10, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::lol srry, wasn't thinking about that. *leaves party*-- (T) 22:11, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Entropy fails at Paragon skills synergy 110 (yes, 110, not 101). Focused Anger + Aggressive Refrain is all you need for 4 adrenaline strikes skills. Don't need your Ranger to gimp themselves for a crappy elite to pump up your adrenaline output by 17%. --Kale Ironfist 00:13, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::::That works too, however, I think you underestimate the power of Infuriating Heat... (T/ ) 00:19, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Infuriating Heat is weak. It's strong, in that it doubles adrenaline gain, but you don't really need it, and the Ranger needs their elite for better purposes anyway. Besides, the Paragon has Focused Anger, which does the exact same thing, but doesn't give the opposing team the same advantage. --Kale Ironfist 00:22, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I thought all PvP Mesmers carried Soothing Images / Sympathetic Visage / Ancestor's Visage anyways. IH + Signet of Aggression is cool also. Could go into more discussion but meh... My point was, this is haxxor overpowered. You agree don't you? >.> (T/ ) 00:25, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::*minion voice* Yes, mistress... */minion voice* I don't see it having too much impact in areas where it would (theoretically) be most useful. In those areas, it's generally a huge buff to the monster, and not an attack skill or spell against you. --Kale Ironfist 00:40, 21 August 2007 (CDT) 15k Glads :P --Blue.rellik 00:00, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Warrior in skill icon wears Elite Gladiator Armor? This + Auspicious Parry? almost constant blockage. PVE ONLY SKILL Most likely. --Lann 15:58, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Obviously, it's linked to a title track, so ofc it won't be in PvP --Gimmethegepgun 15:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) i hate the pve only skills... they make most proffesions ways to overpowered in pve so the ranger proffesion gets overshadowed... i think Trivia I'm removing the Trinity note, the phrase was about long before The Matrix. — Hyperion` // talk 20:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Eh it was confirmed by someone from anet that it was from the Matrix. Streetp 21:36, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Streetp 21:38, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Um, barrage? I may be wrong, b/c i haven't gotten the skill or tried it with barrage, but every other skill i've seen with "Your next attack" doesn't work with barrage. If I remember correctly, each hit from barrage counts as one attack, which is why it only works on the first hit, and it triggers empathy/vig spirit/etc multiple times. Plus i didn't see it on the talk page here, can anyone verify the claim that this skill makes all hits from barrage do more dmg? B/c that would be amazingly powerful...? ~Avatarian 86 17:03, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :I distinctly tried it out in Isle of the Nameless and it seemed to do just that. It might change on GW:EN going live, becouse it seems some other PvE-only skills got some attention aswell, but like i said, i am fairly certain that this skill affects Barrage.--Cosmitz 22:06, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::The skill description appears similar to some Paragon shouts and chants that have an effect on "next attack", and I thought those only affected the hit on Barrage's primary target? The skill descriptions have been inaccurate before, though, so this may need some testing. --88.85.130.54 18:38, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::True enough, skills like Anthem of Flame only affect the target of the attack, but i think this might have slipped through the cracks. Can someone with GW:EN check this? I'd redo it myself to confirm or or ruin my finding but the game dident arrive yet for me :( --Cosmitz 21:04, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If I can ever beat the norn tournement on my monk (who is really the only character i'm bringing into EotN), I'll test it out. Not likely to happen, though. It's hard as a monk >.< ~Avatarian 86 01:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Not actually, it's do-able with any char. Put Pain, Bloodsong, Anguish, Shadowsong, Painful Bond and a few skills of your choise, like Assassin Support/Bear Form/another spirit. Just put the spirits down, Painful Bond your opponent and that's all. Magni is a bit tricky, but he's very do-able.--Cosmitz 09:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Edit: The skill got nerfed.. only affects the target not all the arrows.--Cosmitz 16:15, 1 September 2007 (CDT) (Reset indent) I'm currently using the SoJ spiker build, and it works against everyone but magni. And i'd be able to outlast him if someone in the freaking audience didn't heal him all the time. I get him down to 1/2 health, then dash away from him until my skills recharge, but every time someone has healed him back to full by the time i get back to him. ~Avatarian 86 00:54, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Dervish? If you hit 3 people can all 3 hits not be blocked or is it just the person you are targeting Wild Blow and most warrior melee skills refer to "target foe" and work on 3 opps when you use a scythe. So logically this should affect 3 foes as well. Please try to sign future > < Flechette 06:27, 8 September 2007 (CDT) no. logically it would be the first enemy hit.--Coloneh RIP 15:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I know this is from a long time ago, but nice to have it clear on the talkpage. And Col, phail. Logically it's all 3, a Dervish hits 1-3 with an attack, it doesn't mention about targeting anybody, so it's all 3. End of. -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Trivia...Again Unless the Matrix film came out b4 The Scorpion King, I'm 100% sure the title skill is a quote from the The Scorpion King. In the final scenes of the movie, the main character, as he is about to shot an arrow says something like "hey pretty boy, dodge this". If matrixs came out before then I'm wrong, but otherwise I'm 100% it's from The Scorpion King. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 15:52, 1 December 2007 (UTC) yea The Matrix(1999) came out before The Scorpion King(2002). also in the above link if u click on it and scroll down the devs do confirm that dodge this was ref to the matrixMago First 16:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Bad advice On the page currently it mentions "This can be useful for maintaining Echoes on yourself. ". This ability falls into the same trap as any other adrenal shout, you can only run adrenal shouts while actively fighting. This is why paragons almost always carry an energy based shout with a low recharge to use as a "maintenance shout", any paragon worth their salt will have adrenal shouts too, but they are useless to maintain echoes for more than about 20 seconds after a fight ends. Simply put, this skill is not useful for maintaining echoes (It renews echos sure, but if that counts as criteria for "useful" then this note needs to be added to every shout in the game), I'd rather not start making page changes without someone elses opinion though ^^ -- 14:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe the point is simply that when you're fighting, this is an easy way to make sure that any echo on you doesn't end before the fight.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC)